


Medina After

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, twincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens after the events of ToPV





	Medina After

She goes to Bali and its beautiful. Or she thinks it would be, if she could feel the sun on her skin and hear the crash of waves and not think of him. 

She makes friends with other backpackers and she parties on the beach, but it’s superficial. There isn’t anyone at home inside of her anymore. Anyone capable of making a connection.

Dead in the eyes, that’s what they say about sharks. She can relate to the urge to keep swimming, keep moving forward. If she were to stop moving, she’d probably sink to the bottom too. 

It’s like that at night sometimes. Dark, with no light to see the way upwards. No one to see the bubbles of her breath or the thrashing of her limbs. She inhales the silt and the salt water and goes still. Ceases to be. 

She wakes screaming most nights of the week. Her roommates try to talk to her about it, so she stops sleeping at the hostel. 

She starts teaching English. She likes the work; it feels good to contribute in some way. The kids are great. So alive. They push their pudgy fingers into the dips and hollows of her face and say “pretty.” They twist strands of their brown hair with hers. 

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until they ask her why she’s sad.

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short bit of angst.
> 
> The plot and characters of The Tribes of Palos Verdes movie belong to IFC Films.


End file.
